An Action Shown Only to Royalty
by LadyMakai
Summary: Two of the High Priests and the Pharaoh have been concealing their feelings for each other for too long. Now, on an anniversary of the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon's death, they recognize their feelings.


**Disclaimer** **- **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

**Warnings -** **_SHOUNEN AI_**; Japanese words, French words, OOC

**Pairings -** Mahado x Atemu x Set, Mahado x Set, Mahado x Atemu, Set x Atemu

**Summary - **Two of the High Priests and the Pharaoh have been concealing their feelings for each other for too long. Now, on an anniversary of the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon's death, they recognize their feelings.

**An Action Shown Only to Royalty**

_By LadyMakai_

Two words flashed in my mind. _Protect_ and _Pharaoh_. Thief King Bakura's Ka monster, Diabondu, stood towering over Set's Dios and my Illusionary Magician. A gray light emerged from its red slit-like eyes and captured me, along with Illusionary Magician. I pointed my staff at one of the places within the cylinder-shaped _thing_ that captured me and shouted, "Illusionary Magician, _Special Effect_!" My Ka monster glowed with efficient light and then broke free of Bakura's monster's grip.

"You shan't beat me _that_ easily, Tzouzouko Ou!" I shouted maliciously, and Set aided me within my troubles. "Dios, you too! _Special Effect_!" Dios glowed and charged at Diabondu, but missed. _Oh, great_, I thought grimly. _Isis and Shada are weakened, and both Akunadin and Karimu are down. What next_?

Then Tzouzouko Ou caught us off guard, and took his chance to attack Pharaoh! _Damn_, I chastised myself. _How can you be so stupid, Mahado_?

_Mahado_, I told myself. _Run! Protect Pharaoh!_ But my legs wouldn't budge; I was trapped to the floor as if somebody had glued me there. I turned to Set; he was having the same problem as I. How could we _High Priests_ suddenly lose to a _Tomb-Robber_ that appeared out of nowhere?! _HOW_?! My legs budged - but at the wrong moment. The blast already went towards Atemu - no, Pharaoh - and I heard him scream. The smoke cleared, and the sight was etched in my mind forever - and from Set's look, I could tell it was on his too.

Pharaoh was there and he was bloody. Cuts were between his left arm and shoulder, and part of his robe was demolished. His crown beside his throne had been shattered, the golden pieces of Egyptian jewelry on the floor beside Shimon, who was on the ground, coughing like there was no tomorrow.

No. . .no. . .this could _not_ be happening! Tzouzouko Ou laughed, and then he and Diabondu disappeared. Set and I rushed to the Pharaoh's side. It was forbidden to touch the Pharaoh and if one had touched the Pharaoh without his permission, he would be beheaded. But Set and I paid no attention to the Divine Law of Ra; we touched the Pharaoh's shoulder and brought him up on to his throne. I used my remaining magic to heal his wounds - and thankfully they weren't serious ones.

"Thank you, Mahado, Set," I told my two remaining standing High Priests. I took my hand and touched each of their chests; this was only an act to show _supreme_ royalty, and was only shown to most - but not all - High Priests. Akunadin had received it when my father was the Pharaoh, and then Isis and Karimu from me, not long ago. Shada had still yet to receive it, but he did not care at the least - or so he told me. And, either way, in the end, it was always Set and Mahado who took care of me - _somehow_.

I slept peacefully that night, but I could sense one's presence in my chamber. I got up, staring around my room, but saw nobody.

I entered my Pharaoh's chamber, trying to not make any sound, and I was successful. He didn't notice me - but he could sense me. The dark cloth of my robes thankfully hid me - I blended within the darkness of my Pharaoh's room - and then I saw him getting up and looking around. He never knew that his crimson eyes locked with my azures.

_Oh my Pharaoh_, I thought. _If only you knew_.

I went out of his sleeping premises and met Mahado outside. "Will you tell him. . .soon, _Bien-aimé_?" he asked me.

I face-faulted. "Of course I will, you id-!"

He kissed me right there on the spot. "That's good to know, _Bien-aimé_," he said right after and left me panting there, weak knees knocking. I glared at him.

"Stop speaking in _French_, will you, itoshii?" I asked.

"And would you stop speaking in _Japanese_, koibito?" The stupid tease.

"_Magnifique_," I said sarcastically.

"Indeed."

I smacked him upside the head. He wrapped his slender arms around me. "I know this sounds stupid asking," I said, "but I keep forgetting. _Quel âge êtes-vous_?"

He rolled his eyes, kissed me once, and then said, "_J'ai vingt cinq ans_, Set-kun. _J'ai vingt cinq ans_." He laughed merrily - that laugh that first made me fall in love with him.

The new day awoke with Mahado in Set's arms (. . .or the other way around, actually) and the loud trumpet and gong awoke them. Mahado dressed up first, followed by Set. Mahado's Sennen Ring hung proudly around his shoulders - even within sleep, and Set's Sennen Rod was tucked safely beneath his belt. Both walked steadily towards the Throne Room to be joined by Akunadin, standing beside his son, the Sennen Eye glowing; Isis, standing by Mahado wearing her Sennen Tauk; Karimu, standing by Isis, wielding his Sennen Scales in his right hand, the left tucked securely on Isis' waist; and finally Shada, wearing his Sennen Ankh proudly beaming on his chest with the bright golden color. The trumpets sounded the arrival, and one guard by the door proclaimed, "The Five High Priests and Priestess have arrived!"

All six looked around, bewildered at the sight of so many people - officials from Gaza, Cairo, and many other cities; as well countries like France, Ukraine, the United Kingdom, and many other countries. And then it hit Mahado; it was the Death Anniversary of the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon. He, together with the five others, formed a circle-shaped formation and then walked slowly towards Pharaoh Atemu. The first to the right was Akunadin, then Karimu, and then Isis, Mahado in the middle, then Set, and finally Shada. They bowed lowly towards their young ruler, until Atemu's voice said, "Rise, my Six Priests."

They rose and faced the crowd, who saw the reactions of the Priests and Priestess to the day. Akunadin's lone eye softened, Karimu showed emotion for the first time ever since the original death, Isis's eyes were brimming with tears, Mahado was kneeling on the ground as if praying, Set's face was placid, stone-faced, with no emotion at all, and Shada was the same as Set, but everybody knew that they felt the sudden jolt of energy that Akunamukanon used to save them from Zork. **1**

"Thank you," said Atemu, addressing the whole crowd, standing up from his throne. "Thank you for coming to the Death Anniversary of the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon, my _father_. We are now. . .gathered here to. . .celebrate his death - in hopes that the gods above us shall hear our respect for the fallen Pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty."

Thunderous and roaring claps emerged from the officials gathered for the anniversary, and one official from Cairo shouted, "We shall _honor_ the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon for as long as our lives shall take!" Atemu smiled at him, and muttered, "Thank you, Official Nero. You shall be honored in the life of my father."

"Indeed you shall," the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon said from the heavens. Ma'at, Seth, Horus, Isis, Osiris, Hathor, Thoth, Anubis, Ra, Bastet, Sobek, Heket, Min, Nekhbet, Wadjet, Nut, Geb, Tefnut, Shu, Ptah, Bes, Khnum, Nephthys, and Ammut were all around him, smiling happily at the negotiation of the different races of the people of Egypt and beyond.

Nephthys smiled fondly at her son, Mahado; Seth smiled at his reincarnation, Set, which was a rare thing he did. Isis and Osiris smiled lovingly at Atemu, their son, reincarnation of Horus. The others, Ma'at, Hathor, Thoth, Anubis (incarnation of Mahado), Ra, Bastet, Sobek, Heket, Min, Nekhbet, Wadjet, Nut, Geb, Tefnut, Shu, Ptah, Bes, Khnum, and Ammut, transformed into their corresponding animals, Wadjet the first to become the snake she already half was. Anubis became the canine he was famous of. Ra became a phoenix. The others corresponded, transforming one after the other. Then, they blessed Egypt with their presence.

The people of Cairo bowed before the snake goddess that appeared before them in her graceful form. Wadjet smiled peacefully at her people. Then came Anubis in the form of a jackal. The people cheered. Ra was next in his ever-elegantly flame-surrounded phoenix form. Ma'at came as a black-colored nightingale, almost the size of Ra himself. Hathor arrived as herself, her horned sun-disk shining proudly above her head. Then, Thoth appeared as a jaguar. Bastet a panther. Sobek a crocodile. Heket a frog as well as Min. Nekhbet a vulture. Nut an eagle. Geb a lion. Tefnut as herself, the sea goddess she was. Shu a hawk. Ptah as himself. Bes the 'deformed' dwarf came next. Khnum, the ram. Ammut, the goddess from a crocodile, a lion and a hippopotamus. Seth, the ever-living dragon, came down lastly. **2**

The people of Gaza bowed, following the actions of the people of Cairo, followed by France, Germany, Ukraine, the United Kingdom, and many others. A surprise followed this entrancing act when Nephthys came down straight and hugged Mahado. The priest smiled lovingly at his mother and hugged her back. Isis and Osiris came down in a flash of lightning and thunder as they hugged Atemu as if there were no tomorrow to come. Lastly came the great pharaoh himself, Akunamukanon. Atemu snatched a glance to his father from the grasp Isis and Osiris kept him in.

High Priestess Isis looked at the goddess she was named after. Isis was a wonderful lady – _goddess_, Isis reminded herself – with locks of soft pitch-black hair and wonderful blue eyes that shone like the River Nile when the sun shined upon it. She was a tan-skinned _goddess_ with a soft soprano voice that could make any man's heart flutter to the heavens.

Osiris smiled for the second time that anniversary. Not only was he with his son and his wife, he was with his _other_ son as well; the Pharaoh, Akunamukanon.

High Priest Akunadin's lone eye welled up with tears that the people never saw before – at least not after the Late Pharaoh's death of course – and swept his older brother into a hug. Akunamukanon smiled affectionately at him and returned the bear-like hug.

High Priests Shada, Karimu, Set, Mahado, Akunadin, and High Priestess Isis finally gathered themselves up and bowed before the gods and goddesses and the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon that graced the lands of Egypt forevermore. Isis smiled at the priestess named after her and said, "Priestess of the Goddess, I ask you to stand."

High Priestess Isis did as she was told, and the goddess, Isis, touched her Sennen Tauk that hung gracefully from her neck. "You have done a great job of protecting my Son, Priestess of the Goddess. Your Tauk shall now be able to see within the future, interference or not. The Items that my son, Akunadin, created shall no longer interfere with your prophesizing the future of Egypt to help rebuild the magnificent land that we once walked upon." **3**

A god or goddess (who had transformed once more to their humanoid – if you could call it _humanoid_ – forms) walked over to a High Priest accordingly.

Seth went to Set and touched his forehead gently. "Your all-seeing mind, my reincarnation, has given Egypt a good sense of what is yet to come as Isis's Sennen Tauk has given her. With my power as a god, I give your Rod the same ability to see within the future. But be warned: This shall only be used on a choice of day when the lovers of the young court bind together, which means it can only be used _once_. The day of the lovers of the young court is today, my reincarnation. Hopefully you shall know the potential that you are about to face."

Nephthys went to her son, Mahado, and touched his chest softly. "My Son, with the power of the Ring, you have been able to gather the court that has now grown up to protect the Son of Isis, Osiris, and Akunamukanon, the Pharaoh Atemu. You have been able to, also, seek out the Sennen Items your fellow priests and priestess now wield to be able to build Egypt. Your Ring indeed has shown Egypt new worlds, new ways, and new people. You are now granted the power to actually feel. I have noticed that your _place_ within the palace requires to _feel_, my son, and you have not been doing that. The Ring has stopped your ability to actually feel and now I return the feeling to you."

Ma'at went to Akunadin, smiling at him. "Son of the legendary Osiris, you have been gifted with the item of mind-reading – the Sennen Eye. Ever since then, you have been watching Egypt with your ever-watchful eye and I am glad. Your Eye has been enhanced to reach even the darkest alleys of Egypt to notice all. Use it well."

Hathor touched Shada's Ankh which beamed proudly on his muscular chest. "This Key, O Son of the Heavens, has enhanced your power to see within the hearts of those who have been brought to the Court of the Pharaoh Atemu, to judge their hearts, to see whether the punishment they are to receive is fair. And therefore, your key has been enhanced to see within their mind. You may now learn of the thoughts of the people if they have anything against the Pharaoh or Egypt and plan to rebel against us. Use your gift well, Son of the Heavens."

Thoth went to Karimu and touched the Scales. "You are the Helper of the Ankh, the Key to the Souls of the people. You have been weighing their hearts appropriately, and for that I give you thanks. The gods have been watching your progress, Wielder of the Scales, and we are proud of your progress. The Scales have been properly placed." **4**

The remaining gods and goddesses, Bastet, Osiris, Sobek, Heket, Min, Nekhbet, Nut, Geb, Tefnut, Anubis, Shu, Ptah, Bes, Khnum, Ammut, and Ra as well as the Late Pharaoh Akunamukanon surrounded the present Pharaoh Atemu, giving him their blessings, Seth, Nephthys, Ma'at, Hathor, and Thoth following not soon after.

Bastet gave him the 'gift' of seduction much to Osiris and Isis's dismay; Osiris gave him the knowledge he needed to rule Egypt; Sobek gave him the strength to rule; Heket and Min gave him the strategies he needed if Egypt were ever in need of great help; Nekhbet gave him the White Crown of Upper Egypt; Wadjet gave him the Red Crown; Nut gave him the swiftest of her eagles; Geb gave him the swiftest of his lions; Tefnut gave him the power over the water; Anubis gave him his jackal-head mask; Shu gave him control over the winds; Ptah gave him the gift of creating; Bes gave him an childlike look that was to remain forever; Khnum gave him a gift of creativity; Ammut – like Sobek – gave him the strength to rule; Ra gave him a statue of himself in his flaming phoenix form; Seth gave him the swiftest of his dragons; Nephthys the power to guide Mahado; Ma'at a legendary feather for him to keep; Hathor her horned sun-disk; Thoth his guidance and will to keep Egypt alive; Isis gave him the gift to love; finally, his own father, Akunamukanon gave him the gift of the light. Atemu, at first, did not understand, but fully understood his duties when the gods and goddesses along with his father left for the heavens. The light. It was _the light_ Akunamukanon used to tell Atemu so much within his childhood. The light was the _Pyramid_ of Light that once belonged to Anubis. It almost brought forth destruction of the world, but was then stopped by Akunamukanon. Of course, Anubis was controlled by Hades, and therefore no crimes were charged against the jackal-headed god of the dead. **5**

The anniversary continued as people danced and were entertained by the dancers of the pharaoh's court. The people laughed and talked over the things and gifts that the gods blessed the High Priests, Priestess, and then the Pharaoh himself. When at long last the officials returned to their city and/or country, the Priests, Priestess, and Pharaoh finally got a rest.

As Set and Mahado were retreating to their room, they discussed the gifts Seth and Nephthys gave them.

"I understood what Seth was trying to say to me," said Set, "but what I didn't get was the 'lovers of the court' part; I mean –" and then he dropped his voice to a low whisper and continued, " –could there be another to us? I mean, of course we two are together, but is there a possibility that a third will join us?"

"Perhaps, Set," replied Mahado, wrinkling his nose; he always did that when thinking hard or with the logic bestowed to him on his birth. Now that Nephthys – his mother – gave him the 'gift to feel,' he had no clue as to what to do with it. "The gift my mother gave me, the 'gift to feel.' It, indeed, is very intriguing. I do not understand why she had given the gift to me. I – truly – could not feel anything when the Ring took the ability from me, but in a strange way I could feel the love you had given me coursing through me. It was _indeed_ strange that I could feel when I could not. Do you understand what I'm saying, Set?"

"In a way, yes, and in another, no," came the sarcastic reply.

Atemu was lying on his king-sized satin bed, fully awake. He was bored. There was nothing to do, even though he forced himself – he _willed_ himself – to sleep at all costs. But he could not sleep. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't place a finger on what – _exactly_ what – was bothering him.

A sudden understanding welled up in him. _The so-called gift of seduction Bastet – I praise the mighty goddess – gave me_, the reincarnation of Horus thought. _But what was it for? Why was it given to me_?

The questions poured heavily upon him, until he heard Set and Mahado talking outside his room.

He heard Set say, "I understood what Seth was trying to say to me, but what I didn't get was the 'lovers of the court' part. I mean –" and here, Atemu noticed the sudden drop of his voice, " –could there be another to us? I mean, of course we two are together, but is there a possibility that a third will join us?"

_So that's where Set disappears to every meeting along with Mahado_, the young pharaoh concluded. _They're together_.

Then Mahado's voice replied, "Perhaps, Set. The gift my mother gave me, the 'gift to feel.' It, indeed, is very intriguing. I don't understand why she had given the gift to me. I – truly – could not feel anything when the Ring took the ability from me, but in a strange way I could feel the love you had given me coursing through me. It was _indeed_ strange that I could feel when I could not. Do you understand what I'm saying, Set?"

Then Set's sarcastic voice answered Mahado, "In a way, yes, and in another, no."

He put on a few scraps of clothes and then went stealthily outside of his room. He remembered what Seth said, the gift he gave Set: "Your all-seeing mind, my reincarnation, has given Egypt a good sense of what is yet to come as Isis's Sennen Tauk has given her. With my power as a god, I give your Rod the same ability to see within the future. But be warned: This shall only be used on a choice of day when the lovers of the young court bind together, which means it can only be used _once_. The day of the lovers of the young court is today, my reincarnation. Hopefully you shall know the potential that you are about to face."

Even more questions aroused with the words '_This shall only be used on a choice of day when the lovers of the young court bind together, which means it can only be used once_,' '_The day of the lovers of the young court is today, my reincarnation_,' and finally '_Hopefully you shall know the potential you are about to face_.' His mind wandered back to what Set said. '_I mean could there be another to us? I mean, of course we two are together, but is there a possibility that a third will join us_?'

_Is the third 'possibility' me?_ Atemu asked himself. He did have to admit that he had feelings for both Set and Mahado, but every time the subject – within his mind – was brought up, he forever denied it again and again. Every time he just said it was a simply 'minor' crush that he had on both Set and Mahado, and that he would get over it. But something told him that today, there would be no denying and second thoughts, and that this was now 'minor crush.'

Atemu himself didn't know why, but he suddenly purred, "Set, the gods have spoken to me, and they say there is a third possibility."

_The gift of seduction!_ Atemu gasped within his mind. _No, please Bastet! Have mercy on me_!

But it seemed Bastet was in no mood to 'give mercy' to the young pharaoh; she had struck a deal with both Nephthys and Seth. Each was to make their reincarnation (or in the case of Nephthys, _son_) fall in love with the pharaoh, since all three knew the feelings each held for each other.

Mahado himself found it a wonder when he replied with a low voice, "Why. . .who would that be?"

Set then found a surprising lower octave to his voice when he, too, purred, "I think I might know _who_ the third one is."

_Mahado, take control of yourself,_ the High Priest chastised himself.

_Set, what is happening to you?_ Set asked himself.

"I believe I as well know," said Atemu, barely above a whisper.

Set bowed towards the Pharaoh and then kissed him then and there on the lips with the passion of two lovers intertwined. Mahado was then next when Set stood up; he kissed the pharaoh. Slowly. Teasingly. The pharaoh moaned.

"What do you say. . ." said Set, "we take this in my room?"

"_Gladly_," said both Atemu and Mahado.

Atemu knew he had finally done it – with the help – _even though he hated to admit it_ – of Bastet. This was an action that was rarely shown, for it was an action shown _only_ to royalty.

– **End –**

**AN:** Well, how was that for a change? A threesome isn't my usual thing, but reviews are welcome.

**1** – A piece of information about the 'jolt of energy' thing. It's not true. It's _completely_ false. I just needed a filler, and the information suddenly came into mind.

**2** – Quote from a fanfic, "_There was Ma'at, with her silvery attire and her plumed headdress. Beside her stood the red-adorned Bastet, the cat-goddess of war and seduction. Under her stood the frog-headed Heket, goddess of fertility, and Min, her male counterpart, adorned with a double plumed crown. There, above them, was the divine twins; Nekhbet the vulture, with her glowing White Crown of Upper Egypt, and Wadjet the cobra, with her concave shaped Red Crown. Hathor stood their right, blinding in her brilliance and beauty, her horned sun-disk shining proudly above her head. Beside the goddess of love stood lovely Nut, goddess of the sky, and her husband, Geb, god of the Earth. Beside that couple stood another, their parents; the goddess Tefnut of moisture, dressed in translucent blue, and Shu, the mighty god of the air. Beside them stood old Ptah, a great creator god, with his bulbous head and his linen wrapped arms. Beside him, scowling with his fearsome crocodilian head, was Sobek, who snapped his jaws irritably in Yami's general direction. Overwhelmed by the fierce god's shadow stood the deformed dwarf, Bes, god of play and childhood. Beside him stood Khnum, the ram-headed god of creativity and crafts. Beside him sat the horrible monster Ammut, the goddess formed from a crocodile, a lion and a hippo who ate the hearts of those unworthy at Judgment._" I based my facts on this, and as you can see, not much difference there. The same for the animal forms. For Seth, the quote was: "_He was tall and strongly built, with muscular limbs and a broad, sun-bronzed chest. Around his strong waist he wore a dark kilt fashioned with silver and gold, a long sword hanging from his belt that swung with his ever movement. Upon his shoulders, however, he had a dark, strange looking head --like a mix between a camel, a hyena and an anteater-- with upright, square ears and brilliant, scarlet hair. His eyes, by far his most stunning straight, were of the bloodiest and darkest crimson, flashing eerily against the dark of his skin._"

**3 – **Now this was _truly_ made up; I needed a reason for the goddess, Isis, to speak, and this seemed like a wonderful time.

**4** – These gifts bestowed by the gods/goddesses are also made up; once again, this is just filler information that just needed to be placed.

**5 **– Based on the quote from the fanfic, _Come What May_ by Lomelindi.

**French/Japanese Words/Phrases**

_Bien-aimé_: "Beloved"

_Itoshii_: "Dear"

_Koibito_: "Love"

_Magnifique_: "Magnificent"

_Quel âge êtes-vous_: "How old are you?"

_J'ai vingt cinq ans_: "I am twenty-five."

_Tzouzouko Ou_: "Thief King"

Reviews are welcome; even a simple "I was here and enjoyed your work" would brighten up my day.


End file.
